The Trash Chronicles Vol 3: Trash of Future Past
Overview The Trash Chronicles Vol 3: Trash of Future Past is the seventh episode of season one in Cinematic Memes Multiverse, the eighteenth overall upload to Cinematic Memes Incorporated, the third installment of The Trash Chronicles Trilogy, and the season one finale. Volume 3 mostly follows Trash and the other characters, now uncertain if Trash is who he says he is. Plot The episode begins the morning after Volume 2 takes place, Trash, Bush Jackson, and Brass Hound are out enjoying drinks and celebrating their victory. Bush raises a toast to victory and Brass Hound as well as Trash comment on their battle. Brass says how they’ve lost some great men and Trash suggests on leaving now that their duty is done. Bush disagrees however due to the fact that the Rice Fields still aren’t completely fixed and don’t have a central form of government. The CIN could still come around over time and reclaim the Ricefields if there are no defenders to protect them. Brass Hound has a thought that he could possibly stay, guarding the Fields, he claims he has defended before and he is up to the task. Suddenly, the three are disrupted by breaking news being flashed on the TV. The News Reporter (Hank Handkerchief) makes the statement that Grand General Director Jigsaw of the Imperial Navy was strangled and shot to death in his sleep by the Resistance leader Trash. The Reporter then rambles on about his drunken pity life and how his wife left him. A larger concern is that he lives with his abusive uncle Jerry. Jerry then approaches the News Reporter from the other room and Jerry yells in a rambled voice asking for his rent money because it’s three months late. He holds a gun to the News Reporter and kicks him down the stairs, Uncle Jerry then attacks the Camera Man and the News Reporter grabs Jerry. In the final seconds of the News, a shot can be heard as the Camera Man drops as the news goes off-air. It cuts back to Brass Hound and Bush as they both look at Trash in shock. Trash pleads that it wasn’t him but no one has any idea who else it could’ve been. The video cuts to another scene where it shows Trash laying in a bed next to the dead Director Jigsaw, having a screwdriver lodged in his eye. Trash gets up and searches for Breadmold. He then spots him and Stalin running out of the room and into the portal to teleport away. Trash quickly runs from behind then and throws a knife through the portal. On the other side, in Realm 11, Zula and Xika recognize that the two are back. Stalin suddenly drops to the ground in a mind of shock and dies in Breadmold’s arms. It is apparent that the knife impaled him. The Groundskeeper came by trying to figure out what all of the commotion is about and he his hissed at by the three and runs away. Xika mentions of Trash’s responsibility in this and is claimed to have gone rogue. It goes back to Trash and Bush at their temporary base as they receive a call from an unknown man. He says that Trash and his friends are in serious danger due to another Trash who has murdered countless other Trashes. He has called this murderous Trash “Shadow Trash”. This man, who claims to be a future version of Trash has gotten the nickname Trash of Future Past. Trash goes in town in order to find himself. Shadow Trash is searching for Trash as well. He approaches a CIN Guard and kills him as he is attacked by another guard. Flish and the Groundskeeper are playing Go Fish and Shadow Trash shoots the Groundskeeper, in panic, Flish acts more like a lunatic than usual.After killing multiple more guards, the Groundskeeper, laying on the ground in pain asks Shadow Trash why he does this and Shadow Trash explains how he was a genius since childhood and the Groundskeeper tells him a morbid truth about why he thinks Shadow Trash actually does these things. Shadow Trash spares the Groundskeeper but held a knife to him before running off. As Trash walks through town, he notices Zula running by him. Zula is confused as he thought he just saw Trash run before him and yet somehow appeared next to him. Trash says that it wasn’t him and when he asked Zuls which way he’s been heading, he pointed the same direction as the base. Concerned for Bush, Trash goes back to the base. At the base, Trash gets a knock at the door and is revealed that Breadmold is paying a visit. He says he must watch over the premises to protect the resistance from Trash. Bush tells Breadmold that it is actually an evil version of Trash known as Shadow Trash. Breadmold now understands the situation and they are disrupted by a knock at the door and it being pushed open by a hastey Trash. He said that he Trash is out there and he stands up, then pulling out a gun and shooting Breadmold, revealing that he is Shadow Trash. The real Trash bursts through the door and sees Shadow Trash so starts shooting but he gets away so Trash checks on Bush Jackson who says he’ll be alright. Zula comes in as well and sees Breadmold on the ground. Trash asks if he’ll be ok and Zula says that he was stunned with a special weapon but the effects will wear off eventually. It cuts to Trash chasing Shadow Trash down an alley and he hits Shadow Trash. He puts Trash to the ground and holds him at gunpoint. Shadow Trash rants about how Trash is just a statistic, one of many other Trashes that are identical. As he is making his speech, Bush comes from behind and shoots Shadow Trash in the back, killing him. Trash thanks Bush but asks him how he knew which Trash was which. Bush admits that he’d but a bullet through his head any day. Back at the base they talk and are thankful for their duty and feel accomplished. The video cuts to credits. ' ' Cast Xander as Trash Ashton as Bush Jackson Xander as Shadow Trash Ashton as Breadmold Xander as Zula the Voodoo God Chris as Trash of Future Past Xander as Joseph Stalin Olivia as Xika Lucas as Brass Hound Xander as Flish Lucas as the News Reporter Ashton as Uncle Jerry Xander as the Camera Guy Ashton as the Groundskeeper Ashton as the Random Pedestrian Lucas as the CIN Soldiers ' ' Release ‘The Trash Chronicles Vol 3: Trash of Future Past’ was uploaded to YouTube on November 17, 2017 and as of December 2017, it had 37 views.